Minta Kancing
by nianara
Summary: Ino tidak mau sampai harus mentraktir temannya shopping hanya karena tidak dapat kancing hari ini./Sakura menang./Kancing siapapun, asal ada./Kiba, Sai, err... Lee?/Ino tidak hanya dapat sekedar kancing hari ini./AU/DLDR!


**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), Friendship-Romance, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Minta Kancing**

 **By**

 **Nianara**

 **.**

 **Shikamaru Nara – Ino Yamanaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaahh…"

Ino menghela nafasnya berat. Kakinya menginjak lantai dibawahnya lebih kencang di sepanjang lorong sekolah.

Hari ini adalah hari istimewa. Harusnya. Harusnya ia bahagia bisa menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atasnya setelah tiga tahun belajar. Ia resmi lulus dengan nilai yang—yah memuaskan baginya.

Tapi, ia tidak seratus-persen bahagia hari ini. Bagaimana tidak. Ia gagal mendapatkan hati pemuda yang selama tiga tahun ini dikaguminya.

Setelah upacara selesai, Ino buru-buru mencari Sasuke Uchiha, untuk meminta kancing seragam gakuennya.

Kau tahu kan? Di hari kelulusan, biasanya para siswi akan meminta kancing seragam gakuen dari pemuda yang disukai selama tiga tahun. Dan jika si pemuda membalas perasaannya, ia akan memberikan kancingnya.

Bukan kancing sembarangan. Yang diberikan hanyalah kancing kedua dari atas seragamnya. Lebih dekat dengan hati. Memberi kancing kedua sama saja memberikan hatinya.

Dan demi sebuah kancing itu, Ino bahkan menyusuri seluruh komponen sekolah untuk menemui si pangeran sekolah. Mulai dari ruang kelas, kantin, bahkan ia sempat mengintip kamar mandi laki-laki tadi—yang membuatnya ditegur oleh Kurenai-sensei saat tertangkap basah ingin masuk ke WC laki-laki. Malunya…!

Yang mana Ino kelupaan untuk memeriksa taman belakang sekolah. Jadilah Ino bergegas pergi ke tujuan barunya.

Belum sampai belokan depan kelas—yang langsung menuju taman—Ino berpapasan dengan kedua temannya. Tenten dan Hinata.

"Ino-chan mau kemana?" tanya Hinata. Entah perasaan Ino atau apa, wajah kedua teman sekelasnya ini sedang berbinar.

"Mau mencari Sasuke-kun," Ino terkekeh sebentar.

Tenten merogoh kantongnya sambil berucap, "Ingin minta kancing Sasuke, Ino?" tentu saja Ino mengangguk. Memang itu tujuannya.

Tenten mengeluarkan benda kecil yang tentu saja Ino tahu apa itu. Gadis dengan cepol dua itu tersenyum lebar.

Sebuah kancing.

Disebelahnya, Hinata pun memegang kancing kecil sambil tersenyum dan tersipu.

Oh, mereka berdua sudah mendapatkannya.

"Sepertinya kau yang akan mentraktir kita shopping besok, Ino," Tenten berucap yang mengingatkan Ino pada perjanjian aneh dengan teman-temannya kemarin.

' _Bagi siapa yang tidak mendapatkan kancing besok, harus mentraktir yang mendapat kancing untuk shopping sepuasnya hari Minggu nanti.'_

Kurang lebih begitulah yang dikatakan Sakura kemarin.

Tenten memilih kancing dari Neji. Hinata? Ia memberanikan diri untuk minta pada Naruto yang bau ramen. Dan tentu saja Sasuke adalah target Ino. Jika ada Ino, pasti ada Sakura. Ya, Sakura juga akan meminta kancing pada Sasuke.

Ngomong-ngomong, Ino belum melihat Sakura sejak selesai upacara pelepasan. Kemana dia?

"Kau benar, Sasuke ada di taman, Ino," dan Ino kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke taman belakang sekolah, namun Tenten kembali berucap.

"—dan kami melihat Sakura juga bersamanya."

Wah Haruno, kau sudah _start_ duluan rupanya.

Yang benar saja, sampai di tempat tujuan. Ino melihat Sakura yang sudah berpelukan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke membelakangi Ino, membuat Sakura yang dipeluknya berhadapan dengan Ino.

Sakura tersenyum cekikikan dari kejauhan sambil menunjukkan kancing yang didapatnya. Ino memutar bola matanya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Sakura menang.

Dan disinilah Ino sekarang—masih menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah kencang. Kembali melewati lorong sekolah. Meratapi keterlambatannya menemui Sasuke dan mendapatkan kancingnya.

Ia harus mentraktir ketiga temannya? Bagus. Teman-temannya itu _shoppaholic_ sejati. Sakura yang paling parah. Sekali shopping, kantong belanjanya bisa sangat banyak. Apalagi kalau ditraktir? Hahh, bisa-bisa ia bangkrut mendadak.

Tidak. Ini belum berakhir. Perjanjiannya adalah harus mendapatkan kancing. Sakura tidak bilang harus mendapatkannya dari orang yang spesial, _kan?_

Ia harus mendapatkan kancing, terserah dari siapa, yang penting ada.

Mata Ino menyapu sekeliling. Lalu ia terkejut mendapati sekolahnya kosong. Hei, kemana semua orang?

Semua siswa sudah pulang? Bagus sekali!

"Ck!" Ino mendecak menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus mentraktir temannya belanja.

Atau tidak.

Mata aqua Ino melihat pemuda berambut coklat spike dan hitam ebony. Kiba dan Sai. Keduanya adalah teman sekelasnya saat dikelas satu.

Boleh juga, tidak apa kan kalau ia meminta kancing salah satu dari mereka. Toh, kalau Sakura dan yang lainnya bertanya perihal memberikan kancing sama saja memberikan hati, ia tidak masalah kalau harus digosipkan dengan Kiba atau Sai. Secara, mereka berdua cukup… tampan.

Ah, ini sih, Ino harus dapat kancing yang kedua!

Baru saja Ino mau menyapa mereka, matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau seragam gakuen yang mereka kenakan agak longgar dibagian dada. Oh, kancing kedua mereka sudah tidak ada.

Sempat terfikirkan oleh Ino untuk tetap meminta kancing mereka. Tidak usah yang kedua pun tidak apa. Tapi, hei! Yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah Yamanaka Ino! Gengsinya selangit.

Jadilah Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk sekedar menyapa mereka. Gadis pirang itu hanya memberikan senyumannya saat dua pemuda yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya melenggang di depannya.

Sang Yamanaka mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

 _Tes…_

Oh, bagus sekali. Hujan turun disaat yang tidak tepat!

Ino memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan turun di kursi yang terletak di jejeran loker.

" _What a great day, Yamanaka Ino…!"_ Ia bahkan berucap sendiri seperti orang gila.

Netra Ino bergerak menyapu lingkungan sekolah yang sepi. Ehh, masih mau mencari seseorang untuk dimintai kancingnya?

Ino menyipitkan matanya kearah parkiraan motor yang tidak jauh. Ia melihat seseorang disana. Emm, siapa itu? eh, Rock Lee?! Dia terlihat senang dan berteriak sendiri di parkiran sambil hujan-hujannan.

Ino teringat lagi perihal perjanjian kancingnya. Apa Ia harus minta kancing Si alis tebal, ya?

Tiba-tiba Ino menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ew. Bukan apa-apa. Meski hanya minta kancing—dan tidak ada maksud lebih dari itu, Ino yakin Lee akan sangat menganggap hal itu adalah hal penting. Bisa-bisa Ino dihantui oleh si-semangat-masa-muda itu.

Hei—tunggu sebentar… Apa Ino tidak salah lihat? Kancing kedua Lee sudah tidak ada. Wow, kepada siapa Lee memberikannya yaa…

" _Mendokusai!"_

Ino menoleh ke sumber suara. Menemukan pemuda dengan wajah mengantuk sambil menguap lebar. Di tangan kanannya ada banyak sekali map-map—entah apa isinya—dan buku-buku sains berukuran tebal. Sedangkan tangan kiriya menenteng sepatu hitamnya dan juga mengapit tas sekolahnya.

Dilihat dari manapun, wajah dan apa yang ia bawa sama sekali tidak bisa diterima. Wajahnya tidak punya semangat hidup, namun melihat apa yang dibawanya, ia seperti Einstein yang baru kembali dari perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan karya ilmiahnya.

Oke, itu berlebihan.

Sebut saja di Einstein _kawe_ itu—Nara Shikamaru. Si pemenang Olimpiade Sains seantero Tokyo tiga kali berturut-turut dan si juara satu paralel di sekolah dengan IQ lebih dari 200. Benar-benar Einstein, kan?

Pemuda itu kerjaannya hanya tidur saat jam pelajaran. Ketika guru menegurnya dan memberikan pertanyaan yang sulit—bahkan bagi siswa yang mendengarkan ocehan gurunya dengan sungguh-sungguh—pemuda dengan rambut model nanas itu selalu bisa menjawabnya dengan benar.

Menyebalkan. Ketika semua orang mati-matian belajar untuk mencoba mengerti suatu pelajaran, ia selalu bersantai tanpa takut akan menjadi bodoh karena jarang—atau malah tidak pernah—belajar.

Tidak _balance_. Lihat dia. Pakaian—dan wajahnya—berantakan. Matanya sayu dengan kantung dibawahnya. Ia bahkan membiarkan kakinya hanya terbalut kaus kaki. Bajunya kusut. Dua kancing teratas seragamnya sengaja tidak dikaitkan—memperlihatkan kaus putih polos dibalik gakuennya.

Eh, kancing?

Shikamaru menyeret kakinya untuk berjalan. Ia bergerak ke salah satu loker dan membukanya. Buku dan map dari tangannya berpindah ke dalam loker. Lalu ia mengunci kembali lokernya.

Setelahnya pemuda berambut nanas itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah loker. Ia duduk disebelah Ino.

"Belum pulang?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan tatapan fokus kepada sepatunya. Ino melihat sekeliling—tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua—berarti Shikamaru bertanya padanya.

"Hujan," jawab Ino singkat.

Shikamaru melihat ke arah parkiran—ke arah hujan yang turun—lalu berucap, "Hujannya tidak terlalu deras."

"Tetap saja, aku pulang dengan jalan kaki, tahu!" jawab Ino ketus. Shikamaru hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

Shikamaru dan Ino sudah bersama sejak taman kanak-kanak. Mereka selalu berada di sekolah yang sama. Sepertinya takdir selalu menyatukan mereka dengan benang merah. Ditambah lagi orang tua mereka bersahabat baik.

Ada Ino, ada Shikamaru. Meski begitu, mereka lebih sering terlihat adu mulut.

Ino memperhatikan Shikamaru yang sedang mengenakan sepatunya. Kalau diingat, ia sudah jarang berinteraksi dengan pemuda jenius ini.

"Apa yang kau bawa tadi?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Buku perpus dan beberapa sertifikat," Shikamaru menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Semua map tadi itu sertifikatmu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakan. Ino sukses melongo.

Ino bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas map yang dibawa Shikamaru tidak hanya ada dua atau tiga. Mungkin sampai lima atau enam. Ino yakin itu semua adalah sertifikat penghargaan untuk otak jeniusnya.

"Kenapa tidak dibawa pulang?!" Tanya Ino sembari memukul lengan pemuda disampingnya pelan.

Itu semua dokumen penting dan hei! Mereka baru saja lulus SMA, seritifkat semacam itu akan sangat membantunya masuk ke perguruan tinggi.

Shikamaru mengendikkan kedua bahunya, "Aku bisa kembali kesini dan mengambilnya kapan saja."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Lalu, buku perpusnya kenapa tidak dikembalikan?"

"Malas."

—Dan Ino hampir saja jatuh dari kursinya. Ia tidak mengerti isi otak jenius pemuda ini.

"Kau habis dari mana?" Ino kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Yang ditanya melirik gadis pirang disebelahnya sebentar. Ino masih gadis yang cerewet, "Atap," jawabnya singkat.

"Tidur?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ino tetawa.

"Kalau hujan tidak turun, kau pasti masih tidur," tebak Ino.

"Hm."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, ya!"

" _Mendokusai…"_

Ino tertawa lagi. Ia lupa kalau bersama Shikamaru yang cuek bisa membuat dirinya tertawa seperti ini.

Tak lama Ino malah memperhatikan laki-laki yang sudah belasan tahun dikenalnya itu.

Ino salah. Shikamaru itu berubah. Meski hanya fisiknya.

Pemuda itu menjadi sangat tinggi sekarang. Wajahnya menjadi lebih dewasa, meski mimik mengantuk itu tidak pernah menghilang.

Tanpa sadar Ino tersenyum.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Suara Shikamaru mengagetkan Ino. Entah sejak kapan Shikamaru sudah berdiri dihadapan Ino.

Ino masih melongo, "Kurasa hujannya sudah mulai reda," ujar Shikamaru. Kepala nanasnya menoleh melihat sedikit air yang turun dari langit.

Ino mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Ino bangkit dari duduknya. Kini ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Ino perlu mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajahnya.

Sedetik mata mereka bertemu. Dan dengan tubuh sedekat ini membuat Ino sedikit merona. Eh, kenapa?

Tatapan Ino cepat beralih ke seragam Shikamaru. Kancingnya masih lengkap.

"Hei, Shika. Temari-san tidak meminta kancingmu?" Kata Ino saat mereka berdua mulai berjalan ke parkiran motor yang sudah sepi.

Shikamaru melirik Ino yang ada di belakangnya, "Untuk apa?"

Ino mendecak, "Kau tahulah~~" Masa pemuda ini tidak tahu tradisi para siswi saat kelulusan.

"Bukankah Temari-san menyukaimu?" Ucap Ino lagi. Setahu Ino sih begitu. Shikamaru adalah ketua klub mipa dan Temari adalah sekretarisnya. Mereka sering terlihat bersama.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kata siapa?"

"Ehm—"

"Dasar tukang gosip."

 _Duk._

Shikamaru meringis sambil mengelus kakinya yang baru saja dapat tendangan maut dari kaki kecil Ino, "Aku dan Temari tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Lagipula dia itu sudah punya pacar."

"Eh? Benarkah?!"

Satu anggukan kepala Shikamaru cukup menjelaskan jawabannya.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu, boleh aku minta kancingmu?" tanya Ino. Ia teringat perjanjian bodoh bersama ketiga sahabatnya.

Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat,"Eh?"

"Bukan 'eh?' Shika! Aku minta kancingmu!" Ino mengulurkan tangannya kepada Shikamaru dengan telapak tangan menghadap keatas.

Shikamaru yang masih menatap Ino bingung, bergerak untuk mengambil kancing seragamnya.

"EH!" Ino protes saat tangan Shikamaru bergerak ingin mencabut kancing teratas gakuennya, "Aku minta kancing yang kedua, Shikamaru…!"

Shikamaru menyeringai, "Kau tahu artinya, kan?"

Yamanaka mengangguk mantap, "Aku hanya memintanya saja. Tidak lebih kok."

Shikamaru memberikan tatapan tanyanya. Ino membuang nafasnya kasar. "Aku harus mendapatkan sebuah kancing hari ini, kalau tidak aku harus mentraktir teman-temanku belanja besok," jelas Ino panjang.

"Dan kau meminta kancingku?"

"Aku mau kancing Sasuke-kun, tapi Sakura sudah lebih dulu mendapatkannya."

Shikamaru memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Mana? Aku minta kancingnya saja, Shika. Tidak. Lebih."

Shikamaru mencabut kancing kedua seragamnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Ino.

"Kalau hanya minta, tidak perlu harus kancing yang kedua, kan?"

Ino menatap Shikamaru bingung. Tidak mengerti atas ucapan pemuda didepannya.

"Kancing keberapa pun—jika kau bilang pada temanmu itu adalah kancing kedua—mereka akan mempercayainya. Tapi kau memaksa meminta yang kedua."

Ino menatap tidak percaya pada Shikamaru yang kembali berjalan menghampiri motornya. Benar juga. Ia sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa ia sangat menginginkan kancing kedua milik Shikamaru.

Hatinya tiba-tiba berdebar lebih kencang. Perasaan apa ini? Jatuh cinta kah?

Kepada Shikamaru? Yang benar saja!

Ino memperhatikan kancing kecil di tangannya. Pipinya memanas.

Lambat menyadarinya memang. Tapi sepertinya, pemuda Nara itu sudah menempati ruang kosong di hatinya. Entah sejak kapan.

"Jadi bareng gak?" Shikamaru berteriak memanggil Ino dari atas motornya. Ino mengumpulkan kesadarannya lalu berlari menghampiri Shikamaru.

Ino naik ke atas motor, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mulai melajukan kendaraan roda duanya. Meninggalkan sekolah. Ia melirik Ino dari kaca spionnya. Dan tersenyum mendapati wajah Ino yang ternyata memerah.

"Kau tahu apa artinya jika si pemuda memberikan kancing yang diminta, kan?" Shikamaru berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap jalanan.

Ia bisa merasakan kalau Ino mengangguk pelan dibelakangnya.

"Karena aku tidak memberikan kancing itu tanpa alasan, Ino…"

Dan Ino semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang berada di pinggang Shikamaru. Gadis cantik itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Shikamaru.

"Jaga baik-baik hatiku."

Diam-diam Ino tersenyum.

" _Ha'i."_

— **おわり—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
